Ююко Сайгёдзи (Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom)
По сути главный антагонист и финальный босс компьютерной игры жанра шутемап Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom разработанная и изданная Team Shanghai Alice в 2003. Она «принцесса» призраковХакугёкуро, находящегося в Мире Мёртвых, но когда-то была живым человеком. Давным давно, после того, как она покончила жизнь самоубийством, её тело было использовано, чтобы запечатать Сайгё Аякаши, опасное вишнёвое дерево-ёкая, убивающее невинных людей. Её цель была заставить Вишнёвое Дерево Сайге Аякаши цвести вновь, чтобы разбить печать и воскресить тело под ним, удивительно но она не подозревала что тело под деревом её собственное. Данная информация взята отсюда http://ru.touhouwiki.net/wiki/Ююко_Сайгёдзи и потому достоверна. Способности: Ююко (как в прочем и предыдущие Touhou боссы) может устроить ад из пуль. так же у неё есть вторая форма в которой у неё за спиной появляется огромный веер из которого так же идут снаряды и у неё в распоряжении множество колдовских карт (супер удары): Первая Колдовская Карта: 1.Теряя родину «Деревня потери себя -Потерявшаяся душа-» - рассеянная магия, пересекающиеся веера смерти и мощные лучи энергии. Уровень Сложности: Лёгкий. Теряя родину «Деревня потери себя -Грехи прошлой жизни. Уровень Сложности: Обычный. Теряя родину «Деревня потери себя -Путь без следа: Уровень Сложности: Сложный. Теряя родину «Деревня потери себя -Суицид: Уровень Сложности: Безумный. Вторая Колдовская Карта: Смертельный танец «Закон смертности -Недоумение - бесконечные спирали из бабочек, два духа-последователя. Уровень Сложности: Лёгкий. Смертельный танец «Закон смертности -Мёртвая бабочка - бесконечные спирали из бабочек, пять духов-последователей. Уровень Сложности: Обычный. Смертельный танец «Закон смертности -Ядовитый мотылёк - бесконечные спирали из бабочек, шесть духов-последователей. Уровень Сложности: Сложный. Смертельный танец «Закон смертности -Мир демонов - бесконечные спирали из бабочек, семь духов-последователей. Уровень Сложности: Безумный. Третья Колдовская карта: Цветочная душа «Призрачная бабочка» - самонаводящиеся духи-бабочки. Уровень Сложности: Лёгкий. Цветочная душа «Бабочка-махаон»: Уровень Сложности: Обычный. Цветочная душа «Хронические бабочки»: Уровень Сложности: Сложный. Цветочная душа «Иллюзия бабочки»: Уровень Сложности: Безумный. Четвёртая Колдовская карта: Неуловимая мелодия «Погребение в Хирокаве -Фальшивая душа-» - ряд духов бабочек: Уровень Сложности: Лёгкий. Неуловимая мелодия «Погребение в Хирокаве -Призрак-» - два ряда духов бабочек: Уровень Сложности: Обычный. Неуловимая мелодия «Погребение в Хирокаве -Привидение-» - два ряда духов бабочек: Уровень Сложности: Сложный. Неуловимая мелодия «Погребение в Хирокаве -Божественный дух-» - четыре ряда духов бабочек: Уровень Сложности: Безумный. Пятая Колдовская Карта: Знак лепестков вишни «Идеальное цветение вишен цвета чернил -Печать-» - лепестки падают словно снег и ещё множество пуль: Уровень Сложности: Лёгкий. Знак лепестков вишни «Идеальное цветение вишен цвета чернил -Потеря себя-»: Уровень Сложности: Обычный. Знак лепестков вишни «Идеальное цветение вишен цвета чернил -Весенний сон-»: Уровень Сложности: Сложный. Знак лепестков вишни «Идеальное цветение вишен цвета чернил -Цветение-»: Уровень Сложности: Безумный. Шестая Колдовская Карта: «Бабочка воскресения -10% цветов-» - занавес опускается, иными словами Ююко в виде силуэта испускает множество снарядов и в этот момент неуязвима. Уровень Сложности: Лёгкий. «Бабочка воскресения -30% цветов-»: Уровень Сложности: Обычный. «Бабочка воскресения -50% цветов-»: Уровень Сложности: Сложный. «Бабочка воскресения -80% цветов-»: Уровень Сложности: Безумный. Способ Победы: Всё что нужно знать для победы над Ююко так этот то что нужно уворачиваться от всех пуль. А во время использования последней карты нужно пережить все пули до тех пор пока не кончиться время. Поле Боя: Стадия: Cherry Blossom offered to dead Should we mourn for the world that comes after us (Перевод. Вишнёвое цветение предложенное мёртвым. Мы должны скорбеть о мире, который придёт после нас.) Сады Хакугёкуро на фоне ветвей Вишнёвого Дерева. Музыкальная тема: Bloom Nobly, Cherry Blossoms of Sumizome ~ Border of Life: Yuyuko Saigyouji 2nd phase (Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom).png|Yuyuko Saigyouji 2nd phase (Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom) Yuyuko Saigyouji 2nd form (Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom).png|Yuyuko Saigyouji 2nd form (Touhou 7 Perfect Cherry Blossom) thumb|right|335 px Категория:Главные боссы жанра шутемап Категория:Призрак Категория:Главные боссы Touhou series